A Day to Celebrate (Crossover)
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: Sonic and friends celebrate their latest victory.


A Day to Celebrate (Crossover)

Whooshing around at the speed of sound, Sonic the Hedgehog snickered his famous snicker to himself. He loved to drive Eggman crazy and it showed. Station Square considered him their biggest celebrity. And his rock band, Sonic JAM, was topping the charts for the 6th week in a row, though their competition was pretty fierce.

When he got back to the Thorndyke residence, he stopped on a dime and shouted, "Ta-da!"

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails smiled. "You just finished defeating Eggman again?"

"Yep," Sonic replied. "I do love to drive him crazy, even with our music!"

"I'm glad to hear that. After all, great heroes don't grow on trees."

"Where did you hear that phrase?"

"Leo the Patriotic Lion."

"Oh. Yeah. He's been in the news a lot lately."

"Sonic!" Amy called. "I hear Eggman's place is totaled again! It's on the news!" Sonic and Tails ran inside to see Scarlet Garcia, SSTV's #1 reporter, telling the public just that.

"And the public is certain it is all because of Sonic the Hedgehog," she concluded. "This is Scarlet Garcia. Stay tuned to SSTV for more coverage of this momentous triumph."

"I can't take all the credit if the press asks me about it," Sonic said to his friends. "You all helped me."

"Yeah, but you're the one they think of," said Knuckles. "I don't understand it. What is so special about you that makes people overlook us?"

"It's either my speed or the leadership role I've been assuming," said Sonic. "It's just like Throttle leading the Biker Mice or Moo Montana leading the C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa."

"I can understand that," Shadow replied. "I think it's the Biker Mice's rock band that's trying to push us out of the #1 spot on the charts with that new song, 'Ride Free or Die!'"

"That may be, Shadow, but they're mostly rock and roll. I mean, we do that, too, but we like variety. If we have a MoTown-style hit, Ant takes care of it with ease. Sorry I haven't given you the lead yet."

"I'm the drummer. The fact I can sing while drumming is amazing in itself."

"That's true. Hey, you all want to go eat lunch?"

"Let's do," said Cream. "Let's just hope the press leaves us alone. Those newspapers scare me." Cheese agreed. "Chao-chao!"

"Oh, the press won't talk to us. Not if Leo can help it. You know, he fights for our privacy and the privacy of others, much to their frustration, and he once praised me for displaying the red, white, and blue, all over my body. I told him my blue skin's a natural skin color, and he agreed, then said my shoes played a big role in the display."

"Probably the reason he struck up the band as soon as he said that," Tails replied. "It was a nice touch, but it's not my preferred genre music; the stuff we do is."

The group went out to the nearest diner, where it soon became evident that Leo was eating lunch there as well. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the patriotic hedgehog!" he greeted.

"How you doin', Leo?" Sonic smiled back.

"Just heard about your last victory over this Dr. Eggman character, and…" Applause broke loose, for Leo had been speaking to a crowd on why he preached against drugs and alcohol. "I'll applaud that," he said. "I've been giving a speech here. That's why the crowd's here. This is where I was going to eat lunch anyway, but I've been bombarded with questions, so I guess it's not a speech, but more of a Q & A session."

"That's just dandy," said Sonic. "Are you the reason I see the SWAT Kats Band and the Martian Freedom Fighters came?" (The SWAT Kats Band was the rock band that featured the SWAT Kats, and the Biker Mice called their band the Martian Freedom Fighters.)

"No, that's just a coincidence."

"Oh. Sweet!" Sonic and friends walked inside, took note of their presence from the hostess, and got seated at a table next to the SWAT Kats and the Biker Mice.

"Hey, it's the speed demon!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Bang it to me, bro!" Throttle called, banging Sonic's knuckle. "Heard you just got back from taking care of old fatso again."

"Yep, we did, and our rock band is still going strong!" Sonic replied. "You've been giving us a run for our money!"

"That's what rock's all about, partner," said T-Bone. "Fierce competition."

The customers proceeded to take drink orders and continue their conversations. It was a great day to celebrate Sonic's latest victory over Eggman, for, as it Leo put it, "It was all in the name of duty, honor, and the need for speed, if I do say so myself!"

THE END

* * *

_Sonic the Hedgehog © SEGA  
SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron © Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network  
Biker Mice From Mars © Rick Ungar, Tom Tataranowicz, Tom Tataranowicz Animation, Brentwood Television Funnies  
Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa © Ryan Brown  
Leo the Patriotic Lion © me_


End file.
